Maybe Dreaming Isn't Crazy Sequel
by MacieRicky27
Summary: SEQUEL TO MAYBE DREAMING ISN'T CRAZY. Mitchie, Caitlyn and Connect three are going on tour. How will effect them?
1. Chapter 1

_I want to thank everyone who read my first story and now everyone who is reading the sequel so thank you all! This will be in Mitchie's POV until further notice_

**Chapter 1**

The plane ride to L.A. felt like it was 3 years. It felt so long. I think it took so long because I was so excited for the premier and for our tour. Gosh, I'm going on a tour! Can you believe it? Anyway when the plane landed, Caitlyn, Shane, Nate, Jason, my mom, and I followed Henry off the plane. As soon as we walked out of the pass through at least 10 people came up to get their picture taken with Connect Three. Henry kept all the girls 3 feet away from us and so did the airport security. But before we got to where the paparazzi would be Shane, Nate and Jason decided to stop and get their pictures taken with their fans. Henry made the girls stand a little farther back and they went up to them.

"Oh my gosh, I'm such a huge fan! Will you sign this?" I heard about half the girls say this.

"Mitchie can we get our picture with you?" I heard a group of girls say. I was kind of shocked because I thought that most people would care about Connect 3.

"Sure." I said. There were three girls and they walked up and I stood in the middle, two girls on my left and one on my right. Their mom snapped the picture and they all squealed,

"Thank you so much, we are big fans!" Then they waved and left with their mom. This only went on for about 5 minutes because we had a lot do. Henry made all the girls back away and we continued through the airport. When we got to the line where people weren't allowed to cross there were tons of paparazzi. Caitlyn and I both had knitted hats on and we had sunglasses in our pocket so when we went outside people wouldn't see us. Shane stood on the side of me closest to the paparazzi and Nate did the same to Caitlyn. We didn't have to wait for our bags because other people were getting them for us. We made our way outside when many more paparazzi came up and were asking random questions. We ignored all of them and pretended they weren't there. We put on our sunglasses and we saw two black SUV's waiting for us. One was for my mom, Caitlyn, and I, and the other one was for Jason, Nate, and Shane. They were going back to their house and then to a CD signing. We were going to our new house which I had not seen before. Before we got in our SUV I hugged Shane, Jason, and then Nate because I didn't know when I would see them next. Caitlyn did the same. The paparazzi were still taking pictures of us when we got into the SUVs. I slid in first and Caitlyn slid in behind me.

"Mitchie this is crazy… but I love it! Thank you so much!" Caitlyn said.

"I know. Your welcome. But get used to it. We are celebrities now!" I said. We both laughed. My mom shushed us and we looked over and she was on the phone.

"Yes, I know that….. yes they can share….. okay. Thank you. Goodbye." She said hanging up the phone.

"Who was that?" Caitlyn asked her.

"Mitchie's manager. She wanted to know if you girls could share a tour bus. Of course I said yes." My mom said. We hired my agent the week that we left Ohio. Her name is Marie. She is about 35 and she is very nice but when needed to be she can be your worst nightmare.

"Did she say anything else?" I asked her.

"Yes, you both have rehearsals for the tour for the next two weeks. The premier of your movie is in less than a week and your tour starts in a little less than three weeks." Mom said. Caitlyn and I both look at each other and squealed because we were so excited.

We drove for about 15 minutes before the SUV came to a stop. We pulled up in front of big Spanish style, modern house. This house was about twice or three times bigger than my old house. We got of the SUV and ran inside. The house was huge. **(AN: I'm not going into detail about it because most of the story they are on tour and stuff) **We unpacked our bags and were exploring the house when my mom called us to the kitchen. We both hurried down and she said,

"Guys, you have dance rehearsals tomorrow at 9:00 am. Get some sleep."

"Mom, its only 9'oclock." I said. She gave us both a "listen to me look" and Cat and I scurried upstairs and fell fast asleep. The next day my mom came in and woke me up at 8:00 and I went into Caitlyn's room and threw a pillow at her.

"Hey!" She said sitting up.

"Get up time for rehearsals." I said walking out. I went to my room and but on a pair of black Capri sweat pants and a yellow fitted Nike tee-shirt. I pulled my hair up into a messy bun and put on some foundation and eye shadow. I went downstairs to find my mom making us breakfast. I sat down and about 5 minutes later Cat came down. My mom made us pancakes and we ate them up. At 8:30 a car from the dance studio came and picked me and Caitlyn up. It drove us to a warehouse that was transformed into a huge dance studio. The room we were in today was just a big room with hardwood floors and mirrors on one wall. The other walls were light blue. When we got in the room there were 7 other people in the room.

"Ah. Mitchie and Caitlyn. I am Monica the choreographer. These are you back up dancers. This is Josh, KD, Derek, Hanna, Ronnie, and Carly." Monica said.

"Hi." Caitlyn and I said in unison. We shook their hands and start some random small talk with them. They were all really nice and friendly.

"Connect Three will not be here for the first few rehearsals because they don't have as many dances to learn as you do."

After she said this our dance rehearsal started.

The week we left Ohio we had some people write songs for us. They wrote a couple for just me and then a couple for all of us. The first one was called "We Can't Back Down" which was for me, Caitlyn, our backup singers and dancers. Another song was called "It's on" which was for all of us. One of them just for me was called "Catch me." There more songs but I will tell you about them later.

We started to learn to "Can't Back Down" which was intense. Our rehearsals started at 9:00 and didn't end until 2'oclock. We did get a lunch break but other than that we had continuous dance lessons. The dances were hard and since I didn't have much dance experience Monica had to go a little slower for me. Caitlyn had some dance background so she was getting it just fine. At 2o'clock the dance lessons ended and we were picked up to go back to our house.

"Wow that a pretty awesome dance." Caitlyn said.

"I know it's so much fun, I just hope I'll be able to do it on stage." I said. This is when I started questioning myself, would I really be able to perform in front of thousands of people every night?


	2. Authors note! MUST READ!

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE… MUST READ! **_

**Hey guys! I know you all were expecting another chapter but, I have something's to tell you. Don't worry. It's not bad. I just wanted to say that I started school so it's going to be harder to update often. **

**Also I need some help. I know what I am doing for the second half of the book but the first half I need help with. I want you all to send me in either a message or comment any idea you have! No idea is stupid! If I use your idea I will cite you. Also I need comments to get updates. This inspires me knowing I have readers, so make sure you comment a lot. **

**Last thing, I am changing some of the things from last chapter. First the tour will start in about a month or a little more, the premier is in 2 weeks, and the songs that the people wrote for Mitchie, she wrote! So if you guys have questions LET ME KNOW! I need comments or no updates. Thank you! Love ya!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

I walked down the steps of our new California house to see my mom glaring at me. "What did I do now?" I asked her.

"You're late. We have to leave to go to the dance studio in 10 minutes. After rehearsals you are going to the recording studio to record the songs for the tour and so your fans will know the words. Hurry!" She said. I ran back up stairs and ran into Caitlyn's room.

"Caitlyn get up! We're late." I ran back into my room and put on some pink sweat pant shorts, a black and white striped sleeveless blouse and pulled the front part of my hair back leaving the rest of my hair hanging down. I threw on some white knee high socks and a pair of pink gyms shoes and ran downstairs. Caitlyn was already downstairs. She is a pro at getting ready fast.

"Okay, now we're going to be late." My mom said running out the door. We followed her out the door and got into our SUV. The drive to the dance studio was about 15 minutes long. We got out and went in the back door of the studio.

"Monica I'm so sorry we're late." I said.

"Look, just go over there and practice the dances we learned." Monica said. She started the music and we did the whole dance to "Can't Back Down." The way we had the music was the band already recorded the song and so did the backup singers so just Caitlyn and my voice's weren't on there. This was the 5th day of dance rehearsals and they were almost done. They were scheduled to be two weeks but they were going to end up being 10 days. Today however we were being filmed in the studio so it could be used for the videos our crew was showing before every concert.

"Mitchie." Monica said waving me over to her. "The camera crew wants to get an interview with you to let out before tour, is that alright?" Monica said.

"Yeah! That fine." I said excited. She had me go sit in a chair in a corner of the dance studio facing the wall so that they could see the dancers practicing in the background. The camera crew came around and told they were going to ask a couple of easy question.

"I am Zack. I am the director of the tour and you will be seeing lots of me in the next few weeks." He said. "Ready?" Zack asked me. I nodded he pointed at me and the red light on the camera went on. Being in front of such a professional camera made me feel good. It's kind of hard to describe.

"Hi guys, My name is Mitchie Torres and you're at our dance rehearsals for The Connect Three Burning Up Tour." After I said this I giggled a little because it was just so much fun to be interviewed.

"So Mitchie, you have a new movie coming out, tell us a little bit about it." Zack said. I smiled, remembering what I could tell him and what I couldn't tell him.

"Well, my new movie is called "Little Sister" and it's about a boy named Michael who gets a step sister named Bridget, who I play, and Michael is really a depressed and dark boy, he doesn't like anyone, hates his life and just isn't happy at all. Bridget on the other hand is this sweet, light hearted girl and together they make a great team. They have some bumps along the road such as Bridget's real mom coming back but it's a really fun story and one good for the whole family." I said smiling.

"Sounds great. Now that movie premiers when?" Zack asked me.

"It premiers in the US in one week and in Britain and Canada in a week as well." I said.

"Are you excited?" He asked me.

"Yes, I am incredibly excited. Shane and I started this movie a year ago and it's been such a long journey and I can't wait for everyone to see it."

"Now, I heard that you didn't even mean to audition for this role, how exactly did that happen?" I smiled and laughed at this comment.

"Well, to make a long story short, I won tickets to go see Shane's movie in Hollywood and I met him there by accident and he asked me to audition for his movie and then next thing I know I am on the set of our movie in Ohio."

"Well, I can't wait to see the movie and your new songs, which by the way when are they coming out?"

"Actually, I am going to the recording studio in like 10 minutes to record them and then from there it only takes a few days to edit and put the music to them so they will probably be out within a week."

"Thank you for letting us interview you."

"Oh thank you." I said smiling and waving back at the camera. The red light went off and I got up and went back to rehearsals. When I got back to where everyone was standing they were doing there end stretching. I sat down with them and started stretching too. The camera's came around and filmed all of us and we pretended they weren't there. KD got up and stood in the front of our group.

"Mitchie come up here, I have something to show you." He said. I got up and went to him.

"Here stand like this," He put my arms out straight in front of me and then turned me so I was facing the wall. I looked over my shoulder and gave Cat a fake scared look. She laughed and KD said, "Ready?" I nodded and he braced himself and ran towards me and grabbed my arms and flipped me upside down he set me down on my feet. When I landed my face was in such a good shock and laughing that I could barely talk. I looked around the room and everyone was laughing and the cameras caught the whole thing on tape.

"Dude that was awesome!" I said jumping up and down.

"I know right!" KD said. He came over and I gave him a high five. We spent the rest of the time laughing and talking about he did that. We only stayed for about 10 minutes before we got in a car and headed to lunch. We got to Panera Bread and got out of the car. Caitlyn and I walked into Panera and got in line. A few people were taking pictures of us but others didn't know who we were. A girl walked up to me and said,

"Hi can I have your guy's autograph?"

"Oh sure sweetie." I said. She handed me the poster for our movie and I signed it, then Caitlyn signed it. "What's your name sweetie?" I asked her.

"Lucy." She said. She got in between us and her mom took a picture. Then she went with her mom and sat back down at a table and randomly would take pictures of us. All of a sudden we looked out the door and saw a swarm of paparazzi in front of the door. We knew that they were not there for us because we weren't that famous yet. We kept looking and eventually we saw Shane and Nate walking into Panera Bread. When they came in they came and stood with us even though all the paparazzi were there.

"What are you guys doing here?" Caitlyn asked.

"Well we haven't seen you guys in like a week so we decided to come have lunch with you." Nate said.

"And we have to record with you guys so we wanted to have lunch too." Shane said. I smiled and lots of girls had come into the restaurant by then and there was only one security person making sure they stayed back. A lot of them were asking Shane and Nate for their autographs but they ignored them and stood in line just like anyone else. There were many people taking pictures and such but no one was in our way.

"So where's Jason?" I asked them.

"Oh he had to go to an interview." Nate said. We stood in line and ordered our food. Then after we ate our soups and bread and headed outside. When we got outside more reporters came up to us but by now I was getting used to it. My mom told us just to ride with Shane and Nate and that she was going home to work out some more details of the tour.

"Okay, see you tonight." I said. I climbed into the car and so did Cat, Nate, and Shane. Henry was driving the car of course. We pulled away and headed to the recording session that would be the end of life as I know it.


	4. Chapter 3

_**I JUST WANT TO SAY THAT I OWN NO SONGS. SECOND OF ALL I HAVE NEVER BEEN IN A RECORDING SUTDIO SO IF I GET SOME THINGS WRONG, GO WITH IT! COMMENT!**_

**Chapter 3**

The car ride to the recording studio was about 15 minutes. Inside the car I was nervous about recording 4 of my own songs and 2 songs that other people wrote. I didn't know how long it would take and I guess Shane realized I was nervous.

"Mitch, you're going to do great. I've heard you sing. Don't worry." Shane said smiling.

"How long does will it take to record my songs?" I asked him.

"Well, depending on how it goes you will probably be here until 7 or 8 tonight." He said.

"Oh wow." I said getting more nervous.

"It's okay, it's not hard. Just wait until you here the final product. That's the best part." He said. I smiled and we pulled into a parking lot. We pulled up behind the building and even though we were behind the building there were still paparazzi. Henry got out of the car and opened the door for us. Shane got out first, then me, then Cat, and then Nate. We walked down the back of the building until we got to the back door. We walked in and closed the door so there were no more cameras.

"Oh yeah, our tour producer is probably going to send someone here to film us while we're recording." He said to Caitlyn and me.

"Okay." I said. We walked a little farther into the building and sure enough there was a camera. We sat down at a table with a folder labeled "Mitchie" another one labeled "Caitlyn" and one labeled "All." I was guessing these were our lyrics. I know that Caitlyn had written a song before so it was probably that song. There was also a tray of carrots, celery, cherry tomatoes, and some ranch dip. There was a whole other tray with just bottles of water on it. After about 5 minutes a man walked in and sat down at the table with us.

"Hi my name is Greg, I one of the record producers, I will be helping you guys learn the lyrics, sing them great in the studio, and I will edit them. Today I will be working mostly with Mitchie and Caitlyn. Jason will be here a little later on. So Mitchie and Caitlyn have you ever recorded before?" Caitlyn and I looked at each other and then shook our heads no. He smiled and said "Okay, well don't be nervous, it will be harder to sing, the biggest thing is to just have fun. We will explain everything. So do you want to get started?" We all smiled and nodded. I followed Greg to a studio that was about the size of a big bathroom. There was a microphone stand and headsets sitting on them. There was a little brown stool and a glass window to see inside of it.

"This is so cool." I said. He was carrying my folder that said "Mitchie" on it and sat it down on the stool inside the booth.

"Why don't you look over the lyrics and if you want to add any personal notes do it and then we will just jump into it." He said. I opened my folder and saw the songs "Catch Me" "Get Back" "Train wreck" and "Don't forget." I wrote all these songs by myself so I knew them all pretty well. I went through and drew little pictures to get me pumped up and then told Greg I was ready.

"Okay we are going to start with the song "Catch Me" which happens to be my favorite. So what I need you to do is put those head phones on and to either sit on the stool or stand and adjust the height of the mic stand so it's right at your lips." Greg said.

"Okay" I made the mic stand a little lower and put the head phones on.

"We are going to go verse by verse, the music to the song will play in your headphones and you sing to it. If you need it, I will give you input." He said.

"Okay." I said. Since there was no music to start I didn't know when to start so when a when he pointed at me I was supposed to start. He pointed and I started.

_Before I fall… too fast_

_Kiss me quick but make it last_

I did the rest of the first verse and he stopped me and gave me a few little pointers and I think I did the first verse about 4 more times. After that we went onto the refrain and then the rest of the song. It took about an hour and a half to record Catch Me which is a 3 minute song. It was very easy to hear myself and I could hear my voice clearly. After Catch me I sung Don't Forget which took about another hour and a half. I was almost done with Get Back when our dinner came. I walked out of the recording studio and went to where we had first come in. Caitlyn was there and so were Nate and Shane. There were a couple of Chinese boxes sitting on the table and the guys were already digging in. I sat down and picked up some sweet and sour chicken and got a bottle of water.

"So Mitchie, how was recording?" Nate asked me.

"It actually went really well. It was a lot of fun. What about you, Cat?" I asked.

"It was good. I'm almost down with Can't Back down." She said. I smiled and we continued to eat. Greg walked in and sat down.

"You all did great. The guys are done. Caitlyn you're almost done, Mitchie, we still have a lot to do." He said smiling.

"Greg, how long until these songs go out?" I asked him.

"Well, it depends, we either put a CD out, we can put them out on iTunes, or YouTube." He said. I already knew the answer to that.

"I want them to go on iTunes and YouTube because I want people to know my songs when they come to the concert." I said.

"Okay, we can do that. The songs will probably take about 3 days to edit but then they are out on the market." He said. After we finished eating the guys said bye to us and they left. I went back into the studio and recorded the rest of Get Back, Train wreck, Can't Back down, and It's On. I finished recording at like 9 o'clock I think. I honestly didn't even know what time it was because I was so tired. Henry actually came back and picked Cat and I up and took us back to our house. As soon as I got home, I went to bed and dreamed about what my life was about to become.

The next day I woke up and went to dance rehearsals and then had an interview about "Little Sister" and then came home. Dance rehearsals went on for about 3 more days before they were over. I said goodbye to everyone but told them I would see them the week of our tour because we had tour rehearsal. This was the day my songs went on the market this was also the day of the premier. I called Greg and he said my 4 songs had gone up the day before because he worked overtime to get them done. I quickly went to the computer and looked on iTunes for my name and listened to "Catch Me." I sounded so good. I looked to see how many downloads there were and already 8,500 people had downloaded it. I was so excited. I ran and told my mom and Caitlyn and they were so happy for me. Caitlyn and I were both getting our hair done for the premier so we got in the car and headed to the hair salon. While we were in the car I turned on the radio and when I heard what song was on, my face lit up with excitement.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Before I could even say anything Caitlyn was already squealing. "Oh my gosh! Mitchie! That's you! Ahhh!" She squealed. I was so happy I couldn't talk my face was just lit up with joy and happiness. My mom turned it up louder and "Trainwreck" was blaring on the radio. When we turned it on it was still in the beginning. Cat and I were singing and laughing along side with the radio. We were just having a great time. Once the song got over we were waiting to see what the broadcasters were going to say about my song. We were on a station called Kiss 102 and the people's names were Jeff and Jen.

"There you have it LA, the new, incredible Mitchie Torres. Now Jen we have had a nonstop request for this young artist, I mean everyone wants to hear her songs on the radio. I don't know what it is about this young girl, her personality, her talent, or maybe her superstar boyfriend?" Jeff said.

"I don't think she became famous off of Shane Gray, she may have gotten her big break on his movie but this girl has some serious talent." Jen said.

"The thing is even though their movie hasn't come out yet, Mitchie Torres became an instant star. Now I don't know about you but being an instant is not luck, it's pure talent." Jeff exclaimed. When they were talking I still could not stop smiling. I was smiling so big my cheeks hurt.

"Mitchie stop smiling, your cheeks are going to fall off." Caitlyn said.

"Shhhh!" I yelled at her.

"There you have it LA, if you want to hear more by Mitchie Torres, Caitlyn Lake, or Connect 3, or any other singer call our number 555-2320. Here is Katy Perry "Teenage Dream." Jen said and the song by Katy came on. My mom turned it down low and I grabbed my cell phone.

"Mitchie, are you seriously going to request your own song?" Cat asked me.

"No, I'm not that pathetic. I have like 5 tickets to give away for every show and I don't know anyone in Hollywood so I'm going to let the radio station have them and maybe get an interview on the radio!" I said smiling. I dialed the number into my phone and put it on speaker, it rang for about 3 minutes before someone answered. It sounded like Jeff.

"Hi Kiss 102 what can I do for you?" Jeff said. I was trying really hard not to laugh but Caitlyn was not good at keeping a straight face and so she started laughing. "Hello?" Jeff said.

"Oh yeah, sorry, umm this is Mitchie Torres." I said.

"Mitchie Torres? Is that really you?" Jeff asked.

"Yes it's really me and Caitlyn is with me too."

"Hi." Caitlyn said smiling.

"Wow what a great surprise. What can I do for you guys?" Jeff said.

"Well, I have 5 tickets to our first show in LA and I was hoping to be able to give them out to some fans on here." I said.

"Of course you can. Would you mind doing a quick interview on the air?" At the same time Caitlyn and I both said yes. We waited a few minutes for the song that was on to get over and then he kept us on hold and started.

"LA, if you would like 4 tickets to Connect 3's show here in Hollywood featuring Mitchie and Caitlyn, be the tenth caller now." Jen said. They played a jeopardy theme song and then they started again.

"Hello, Jeff and Jen who is this?" Jeff said.

"Jill." The person said. She sounded like a 13 year old girl.

" Jill you have just won tickets to Connect 3!" Jen yelled. The girl squealed. "Now before you go, are you a fan of Mitchie and Caitlyn?"

"Of course I am!" Jill said.

"Well than say hi to them." He said turning us on. Me and Cat did a simultaneous hey and the girl squealed a little on the other side. We talked to her for a few minutes, Jeff and Jen asked us a few questions before we went and then we hung up. We got to the hair salon, which was closed for us and a few other people and went inside. Crystal was there and she did Cat and I's hair. My hair was down and is loose curls, Cat's was half up half down and she also had loose curls. After we got out hair done we drove back to our house and put on our dresses. Mine was a shimmery white dress that had gold and brown shinny squares on it and Caitlyn's was a light green dress with brown beads around the neck. We had about 10 minutes until the doorbell rang and when we answered it, well, who else gives us this many surprises?


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"Oh my god guys what are you doing here?" Caitlyn asked.

"We are here to clean your house, what do think we are here for Cat?" Kevin said jokingly.

"Come on in, our limo is going to be here in 10 minutes." I said. They walked and I closed the leaving the paparazzi outside. When they got in I gave each of them a hug and so did Caitlyn.

"Wow, you guys have a nice house." Nate said.

"Thanks, we love it, too bad we go from living in this to living in a bus for the 5 months." I said. Everyone laughed.

"It's not that bad. Basically, we leave the arena by 1:00 AM and then we sleep until we get to our hotel, take showers, hangout in there for like 30 minutes then go to the next arena. But it's so worth it." Shane explained. The doorbell rang and Henry was at the door.

"Come on guys, limo is here." Henry said. We walked out of our house, Kevin first, then Cat and Nate holding hands, and then Shane and I holding hands. Luckily the paparazzi aren't allowed on people's property they have to either stay on the street or the sidewalk. They were snapping picture after picture of us. We got in the limo and Henry started driving us to our premier.

"I'm so nervous, we haven't even seen the whole movie yet." I said.

"Oh come Mitchie is going to be great." Shane said. I sat in silence while everyone else talked. I was too nervous to talk. Henry said we were about 5 minutes away. I got even more nervous. I looked up and Shane pulled out his video camera.

"Really Shane?" I asked.

"Come on, the fans would love to know what it's like to go to a Hollywood premier." Shane said. I nodded my head and he turned it on.

"Hey Connect 3 fan it's Shane and I'm here with Mitchie Torres. Oh wait whose that? The rest of Connect 3 and Caitlyn Lake!" He said turning the camera towards them. They all waved and said hi.

"Now Mitchie, tell the people what we are doing."

"Well, we are on our way to our movie premier!" I yelled. Everyone in the car cheered. Shane looked out the window and then turned back to the camera.

"Here we are, you guys are going to get to what it's like to go to a movie premier, but I have to put my camera away to go through security. Bye!" We all said bye and the limo came to a stop. "You guys ready?" Shane asked Caitlyn and me. I looked at Caitlyn and she was more than ready.

"Let's go." I said. Caitlyn jumped a little in her seat and clapped her hands. Shane looked at me and nodded his head and gave me a reassuring look. The limo door opened revealing Henry opening the door and a ton of paparazzi. There was a fence blocking off the red carpet so the paparazzi couldn't get close to us. Shane got out of the car first and he stuck his hand out to help me stand up. I stood up and got out of the car. There were camera's flashing everywhere. I stepped forward and Nate, Jason, and Cat got out of the car. A security man came up to us with a metal detector and checked us out.

"Okay you're all good to go." He said. We walked around the corner and there were even more paparazzi. These photographers were from magazines and TV. We walked in front of the backdrop which had our movie logo and some sponsors. We stood in front of it and there were a dozen famous people already there including Chelsea (my mom in the movie,) Selena Gomez, Ashley Tisdale, and many more famous people. There were also many people walking around in all black that said HSC because they were the crew. They had microphones on their heads and they were telling us what to do. One of the ladies came up to all of us and said,

"I need you all to stand together." She said going back and ducking so people could take pictures. I smiled and the paparazzi were yelling things like "Mitchie kiss Shane, Shane hold her hand, Nate pick your nose" and just weird stuff like that. The lady came back up to us and said,

"Now, Mitchie and Shane you stand here and pose together." She said moving us a few feet. She went over to Nate and Caitlyn and had them do the same.

I put my arm around Shane's waist and he did the same to me. His handing kept rubbing my back and I kept smiling and trying not to laugh because I am ticklish there. The lady moved us about 7 more feet and I stood by myself smiling. Shane, Nate, and Jason were taking pictures together. Shane came up to me and we kept walking to where the interviews were taking place. There were about 10 different people with camera's yelling our names. I walked up to the Disney channel station one first.

"Mitchie Torres welcome" The man said.

"Hi!" I said smiling.

"How's it going?"

"Wow, it's amazing right now, I mean a year ago I was standing where those fans are now," I pointed at them and they screamed "and now I'm having an interview with Disney Channel, it's just amazing."

"Are you excited to see your movie?"

"I am so excited, we have been waiting for what seems like forever and now that it's finally here it's so exciting."

"What can you tell us about your tour?"

"Our tour is going to be awesome. We have a lot of new songs, awesome dancer, and it's going to be a lot of fun."

"Thank you Mitchie and I hope you enjoy the movie." He said.

"Thank you!" I said. I talked to about 3 or 4 more people and then Shane met up to me and we walked into the movie theatre.

Our seat were about 6 rows back which were awesome seats. I sat down next to Shane and Jason, and Caitlyn and Nate were next to Jason. After 10 minutes the movie started. During the movie Shane put his arm around me. The movie was an hour and 53 minutes. When it was over we didn't go back out to the cameras, we went out the back door to the limo. Even though we went the back way they're cameras. We got into the limo and headed back to my house.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

The night of our movie premier was so much fun. We only went to one after party because our tour rehearsals started the next day. So after the after-party Cat, Connect 3, and I went back to my house because we were all exhausted. When we got into my house my mom ran up to me.

"Honey the movie was so good. I never thought it was going to be that good! Not that I thought it was going to be bad, its just I…"

"Mom!" I cut her off. "It's okay. It was pretty good." I smiled.

"It was amazing." Shane said putting his arm around me. "Now, aren't you glad that man stole your purse a year and a half ago." When he said this I smiled so big.

"I wish I could go find him and thank him for stealing it, I mean, if it wasn't for him I wouldn't be where I am now." I said.

"Sweetie, let's not tell the press that." My mom said. We laughed and my mom had ordered some hot wings so we ate and it was about 12:45 AM.

"Oh wow guys, it's getting late, you better get going." Caitlyn said.

"What's the point of leaving now? All of you guys are leaving in 9 hours to go to the same place, and you're going to be sleeping for 8 of those hours. Just stay here." My mom said. Everyone looked at her in shock.

"Sweet! I call the guest bedroom," Jason said, "have fun fighting over the couch boys."

"Jason, we have two guest bedrooms, and both have two twin beds in them. Nice try." I said. Cat, Nate, and Shane laughed and looked at Jason.

"Fine, but I get the one to myself." Jason said smiling.

"Not if I get there first." Nate said running towards the stairs. Shane also started running and when they got to the staircase they were pushing and pulling on each other to make it up the stairs first. Cat, my mom, and I stood there laughing.

"This is why I love having girls." My mom said and put her arms around Caitlyn and me. We stood there laughing until they made it up the steps. When they made it to the top of the steps Caitlyn and I followed them to see which one got the room. When we got to the top we saw Nate run into the room and slam the door shut.

"That's my man." Caitlyn said. Shane and Jason groaned and went into the other room.

"Come on, let's go." I said to Caitlyn. Caitlyn went into her room and I went into my room. After about ten minutes I heard a knock on my door. I quickly went over to my door and opened it. I saw Shane standing there.

"Shane? What are you doing it's 1 o'clock in the morning." I said.

"Can I come in?" He asked. I looked down the hallway and saw my mom's door was shut.

"Sure." He came in and looked around at my room. He sat down on the edge of my bed. I shut my door and sat down on my bed too.

"Is something wrong?" I asked him concerned.

"No, I just thought you looked worried tonight. Is something wrong with you?" He looked at me "Well, it's just, I don't know if I'm going to be able to sing in front of 18,000 people every night."

"Mitchie come on, you're great you can do it."

"But I've never sang in front of a big crowd before." I said.

"Yes you have, you sang in front of your whole school."

"That's different, I knew all those girls and I won't know my fans." When I said this Shane smiled.

"Well, I know a way you can get to know your fans." He said.

"How's that?"

"Cambio chat. Your manager can set it up for you and it's basically a web show and your fans can ask you questions live. Me and my brothers do it a lot, its fun." I smiled.

"That does sound like fun. I'll call her tomorrow. But now, we have to go to bed. I'm so tired."

"But first…" He said and he kissed me. He put his arms around my waist and I pulled away.

"You know, I think that's the first time you've kissed me since we've been in Hollywood." I said.

"Well there should always be a second." He said kissing me again. I pulled away and said,

"Okay, now we really have to go… Goodnight." I said.

"Goodnight." He said getting up and leaving. I smiled and quickly fell asleep.

The next morning I woke up at 8AM. I got up, took a shower, fixed my hair and straightened it and fixed my bangs. I put on a fitting white shirt with a light pink zip up sweatshirt on. I put on a pair of yellow sweat shorts and a pair of yellow Nike shoes with white knee high socks. I put on a little makeup, foundation and mascara, and walked down stairs.

"Hey Mitchie." Caitlyn said. Caitlyn is such a morning person. She has probably been up for the last hour.

"Hey Cat. Where's my mom?" I said looking around for her.

"She's going to wake the guys." She said.

"Haha, okay." I looked at the counter and saw bacon, eggs, pancakes, and sausage. "Woah, did my mom cook all this?"

"Nope, I did." Caitlyn said smiling.

"You cook?" I said.

"Yup. Enjoy." She said. I smiled and grabbed a plate. After about 15 minutes the guys came down .

"Hey guys! Cat made us breakfast." I said. They all smiled and jumped into the food and ate. My mom walked downstairs talking to my manager.

"Yes Marie. That's great! Okay… yes they'll be ready. Okay, you too. Bye." She said hanging up the phone.

"What did she want?" I asked taking another bite of my pancake.

"That was Marie and she wanted to make sure you guys were ready to be picked up and she set up your Cambio chat for the day after your first concert." She said. I smiled. About 20 minutes later out SUV pulled up and of course Henry was driving it. We walked out of my house ignoring the paparazzi on the street and piled into the SUV. It was a 15 minute drive to wear our tour rehearsals were. They had the inside of this place set up exactly how the is going to look in the arena.

We walked in and inside were our dancer and backup singers. I looked around and the stage looked like a nice stage. It was square at the base then it had a runway that came out into the crowd which is awesome. There was a platform for the back up singers, another platform for the drummer and another for the guitars and basses. They were all different levels. In the middle of the stage there was a ramp up to a massive screen that would block off the backstage from the crowd. There were lots of lights, microphones, x's on the stage, chords, and such. It was unreal.

I've been to concerts, I've even been to Connect Three's concert and saw the stage and being in front of one knowing I was going to perform on it made me smile.

"What do you guys think?" Jason asked Caitlyn and me.

"It's incredible!" Cat and I said at the same time. That was just where we were practicing so there weren't 20,000 seats. I saw our tour director come onto the stage.

"Mitchie, Caitlyn, Shane, Nate, Jason, welcome. Do you like the stage?"

"Yes, it's awesome." We all said.

"That's great. Well here's what we're going to do, I'm going to introduce you to the staff that will be traveling with us on tour, then we will spilt you up, girl and guys and give you the run down on the tour, then we practice for this whole week and then, SHOWTIME!" He said and we all cheered. His name is Sam. He walked us all around the huge room and introduced us to the lighting crew, sound crew, make up, hair, security guards, and everyone else whose jobs I didn't know. Over all I think there was about 100 people.

"Okay," Sam started to say, "now I want Caitlyn and Mitchie to go up on stage, and the guys go over to where Phil is standing," He said pointing to a man who looked like a trainer. "Backup dancers, on stage too." I looked at Caitlyn and we both smiled because we never have been on a stage before. We walked behind the stage and up the stair in the back. When we immerged on the stage, it felt good, but it felt like we were missing something. The 20,000 seats. Sam came up on stage and stood in front of us.

"Okay, so, here's how this is going to work. You have the hard part done, dancing, what we are going to do now is the order of the songs, how you transition between them, ect. But before we start I'm letting you know we will be in here for this whole week, then on Saturday we leave for San Francisco and we will do our first run through there, the day before the concert. Sound good?" We all nodded.

"Awesome. Then let's start rehearsals." He said smiling.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Tour rehearsals were a lot of fun. The first day consisted of him telling us the order and stuff. The order was Caitlyn would come out first talk to the crowd, get them siked up, sing her song or two, and go off stage. After about 15 minutes I would go on and sing my 4 or 5 songs, in the order he told me which is not a big deal. After that, Caitlyn would come back out and we would sing "Can't back down." We would all leave the stage and then Connect Three would go on and sing about 6 songs then all of us would come out and sing "It's On." Then Cat and I would leave again and they would finish up the show and we would come back out to bow.

The second day consisted of us actually practicing all of the songs in order, where I should stand, when I can bend down to touch people's hands, and when to stand still. A lot of the moving is up to me. I get to choose most of it.

The third day was when they told us what the lights were going to be doing, the screen behind us, and the cameras. By the third day I pretty much had the order down and was just learning how to be entertaining on stage and such. The reason tour rehearsals were so much fun is because I got to hang out with my best friends all day. On breaks we would just lay around with our dancers and eat, talk, and just laugh. Funny things would happen too, like once on the fourth day Nate and Jason were doing the flip thing with the mic stand and Jason flipped it off stage and hit someone on the head. It was really funny. Also on the third day all of us went and had photoshoots for our tour.

The fourth day was just more practicing and adding some tricks to make it more interesting. I grew really close to our tour director since we spent so much fun together. I really was not nervous singing in front of anyone who was in there because I knew them all. Also, the dancers and I were becoming so close.

The fifth day was so exciting. We practiced straight through the concert, since it was our last day of practice, without all the lights, screen, breaks, and outfits, but we did the whole thing. After we finished our director told us it was awesome. After we finished the run through the director let some fans how had been waiting outside all day to meet come in. They were so excited. When they saw us they screamed. I was sitting on the stage with my legs hanging off and so was Caitlyn. Ronnie was sitting in between Caitlyn and I showing us something on her phone. Carly and Hanna were leaning against us looking at it too. KD, Josh, and Derek were sitting on the ground next to Jason, Nate, and Shane looking at their phones and humming. When the girls screamed we all looked up. They ran over with Connect Three tee-shirts on and tee-shirts for our concert on.

"Oh my god. You guys are awesome! Can I have your autograph? Can I have a picture?" They all said at different times.

"Sure." We all said. They came up to us one at a time and got autographs, pictures, and videos. Overall there were about 25 of them.

"Can you sing something for us?" One of them asked. I looked at Shane and he nodded. He grabbed his guitar and started playing "It's On." We sang and the girls were dancing and screaming. After they left we still had a small break so Shane came up on stage and sat next to me while lots of people were wrapping up chords and putting away things.

"Have you Googled your name recently?"

"Now why?"

"It so awesome to see how many fans you have, see whose trying to impersonate you, set up twitter accounts, facebook, ect. You should." Shane said.

"I never even thought about it. I will, tomorrow, on our way to San Francisco." I said smiling. "Speaking of which, where are our tour buses?" I asked. He smiled.

"Come on," He said helping me up, "Where's Caitlyn and the dancers? They'll want to see this." I saw Ronnie and ran up to her and jumped on her. Caitlyn was near her and so were the other dancers.

"Shane's going to show us our tour buses!" I said. They all smiled and we ran over to where Shane was.

"Come on." He said. We walked out of the huge room and down a few hallways and finally got to a room that was twice as big as the room with the stage. It had 5 buses with Shane's, Nate's, Jason's, Caitlyn's, and my pictures on them saying "Connect Three's Feeling Alive concert." Those buses were for all the equipment.

"Oh my god. My face is on a bus." I said. "That's so cool!" I yelled.

"Look over there." He said pointing to the tour buses. There were three buses that were brown with a few tan squiggly lines on it.

"That bus is for me and my brothers, that bus is for the boy dancers and the director, and that bus is for you, Caitlyn, Ronnie, Carly, and Hanna." He said. We all looked at each other and squealed like little girls and ran fast over to the bus. Cat opened the door and ran in first.

When you walk into the bus there is a sitting room with leather couches on both sides and a flat screen TV on both walls. There are windows on both walls too. If we walked farther back there was a mini kitchen with a microwave, cabinets, sink, and toaster oven. Across from the mini kitchen was a small bathroom with a toilet, sink, and a shower. Past the kitchen were our bunks. There was two on one side and three on the other side. In each bunk there is a TV on the ceiling of the bunk. There is a curtain blocking off each bunk too. If we walked past all the bunks there is a table surrounded by a black leather seat booth and another TV. There is also more cabinets.

There were only two closets on the bus but since most of our clothes are on the clothes bus, we didn't need the space.

"I call this bunk!" Caitlyn said jumping onto the one on the bottom on the left. I jumped to the one on top of her and Hanna, Carly, and Ronnie jumped on the right side.

"You guys, I have a feeling this is going to be Epic." I said and they all laughed and agreed.

The next day was Saturday, the day we were leaving for the concert. My mom was coming down to San Francisco with us but she was not coming on the tour with us. We left for San Fran at about 7 in the morning. Cat and I got to the buses at 6:30. We put our clothes into the closets and brought all our personal items, pillows, blankets, food, and anything else we needed. By the time we had everything situated and our bus actually pulled away was 7:45. When our bus hit the road Carly looked at us and said,

"Guys, we are officially on tour." We all squealed and laughed. We were all so excited. It took about 6 hours to get to San Francisco from LA and when we got there our bus pulled up to our hotel.

What were we doing that day was check into our hotel for the next two days and while our crew was setting up our stage me and the girls were going shopping. When we got off the bus there were a lot of fans standing and cheering, taking pictures, and videos, ect. After we go off with our suitcases, the bus drove off to the arena. We walked into the hotel with a couple of security guards and they checked us in. After we got into the lobby Shane, Jason, and Nate came in. Caitlyn and I had our own room because it had two showers, so did the dancers and the guys.

When Cat and I got into our hotel room we didn't unpack our suitcase we just changed into something to wear outside and left our room. Ronnie, Carly, and Hannah were waiting outside our room.

"Guys ready to go shopping?"

"Totally, but we only have an hour so let's go!" I said. We walked down to the lobby and our SUV was waiting for us and so were some fans. We got into the SUV and drove to a strip mall with multiple stores. As we walked in and out of each store more and more people recognized us and took pictures of us. Luckily they weren't allowed to follow us into the store. We had been shopping for about 1 hour when my phone rang.

"Hello?" I said answering the phone, holding my bags, and having people take pictures of me.

"Hey Mitchie, it's Sam, you guys should start heading over here." He said.

"Okay, we'll leave now." I said. I hung up the phone and walked back to our SUV. Henry was not driving it but it was a guy name Gerald who was really nice and funny. He drove us to the arena which was an outdoor arena. When he pulled in the security guards stopped him but showed his ID badge and pulled back to wear all of our buses were. We got out of the car and Marie walked up to us.

"Hey Marie!"

"Hey girls. I want to show you what the whole stage looks like. You ready?" She asked us.

"Yeah!" We all shouted. We through all the buses and into the backstage. When we got into the backstage it was very closed in and bland. We walked through a couple hallways and up a few stair cases when I finally saw the door that said "To Stage."

"Okay, Mitchie, Caitlyn, go out on stage." She said. We smiled at each other and opened the door, walked past the huge screen, and walked onto the open stage, and couldn't believe our eyes.


	9. Chapter 8

_Before I start I want to clear up a few things. The tour name is Connect Three's Feeling Alive Tour, the director's name is Sam, and if I get somethings wrong about being on tour and stuff, let me know so I can fix it. Thanks! Oh and I might start switching perspectives soon. _

**Chapter 8**

When Caitlyn and I walked out onto the stage the feeling was unbelievable. It was kind of like waiting for Christmas morning as a little kid and getting something you've waited for your whole life, but times ten. Caitlyn and I just stood in awe taking it all in. There were like 10,000 seats around the stage that continued pretty far away from the stage, then behind that there was a huge grass area that I guessed people could stand on. There were a few people walking around in the chairs but they were maintenance people and stage crew and such. After a minute all of the dancer came on stage. Ronnie, Carly, Derek, J-man (Josh,) Hanna, and KD and stood there with us.

"This is super amazing." Carly said.

"This is epic." KD said. We all nodded in agreement and then Shane, Nate, and Jason came out on stage too. Shane came up and put his arm around me and Nate when and did the same to Cat.

"Shane, thank you." I said.

"Thank me for what?" He asked confused.

"Everything, making my dream come true, being my boyfriend, I seriously could not ask for a better life." I said. He then pulled me in and gave me a huge hug.

"You're welcome and you deserve it." He said smiling. Just then our tour director came up on stage and smiled.

"Looks like you guys like this life." He said looking at me and Cat. We beamed and then he spoke again.

"Well, here's what's going to happen, it's about," he looked at his watch. "2 o'clock and I need everyone to go to their dressing rooms, get their hair and makeup done, then come up to the sound office to get your microphone hooked up and your sound bud to be put in your ear and then wait right behind the stage." I looked at him and said,

"Um, I don't know where my dressing room is."

"Okay," he chuckled, "go out the backstage door, down the steps, turn right, then in that hallway there will a door that says "Mitchie Torres." That goes for everyone else, besides Shane, Jason, and Nate." We all smiled and Jason said,

"Because we are the most important." Ronnie hit him in the arm and we laughed. I said bye to Shane and walked down the stairs, turned right and started looking for my room. The hallways backstage were plain tan and it was kind of creepy. The hallways were extremely long and had many, many doors on either side. We were led through by a man who worked there and I got to my room it was room number 8 and it had a sign that said "Mitchie Torres." Caitlyn's room was down a little farther and the dancers' room was across in-between ours. My backup singers were across from me and I don't know where Shane's room was.

I walked into my dressing already knowing what it was going to look like. It was about the size of a living room. It was a funky shape though, it was shaped like an "L." In one corner there was a makeup counter and a mirror with some curling irons, hair straigtheners, makeup, hair spray, deodorant, and brushes. Next to the makeup were my performance clothes, first outfit, second outfit, and third outfit. If I turned the corner there was a table with lots of my food on it and there were soft chairs scattered around the room. There was a bulletin board with a picture of my mom and the schedule for the day. The walls were white and the carpet was tan, pretty simple. I heard a knock on the door and I opened it and saw Crystal.

"Ready for your hair and makeup to be done?"

"Totally!" I said.

"How do you want it this time?"

"Umm, can you do it like I had it for the premier, like loose curls?" I asked her.

"Sure." She said and turned on the curling iron. I pulled out my phone and texted Shane. My phone rang and I answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hey Mitchie, can I come in?" My mom asked me.

"Sure?" I asked confused. My dressing room opened and my mom was standing in the door way.

"Mom!" I said jumping and giving her a hug. She came in and sat down on a loveseat and we talked for about 20 minutes until my hair and makeup were done. Crystal handed me my first performance outfit. My first outfit was black skinny jeans, a fitted black shirt and a red quarter sleeve leather jacket. I had black boots and some red jewelry. My makeup was a dark red shadow eye.

When we were finished and I had my outfit on Crystal left and I grabbed a bottle of water and walked out of my room. Another security guard led my mom and I up to the sound office and Cat was already there. They hooked up a wireless microphone to my ear and the little wireless box was strapped onto the back of my pants and hidden under my shirt. They put an ear piece in my ear so when I was singing I could hear myself. While they were putting everything on me my vocal instructor (Victor) came in and he started doing warm-ups with me. I many different vocal warm-ups, I went up and down the scale, made funny noises, and hummed my songs.

I walked up the staircase labeled "stage" and onto the back of the stage behind the huge screen. Sam was there and so were the dancers, singers, musicians, Caitlyn, and Connect Three.

"Okay, now that we're all here we are going to run through the whole show with lights breaks, ect. But first we need a thing to say before every show." We all looked at each other and Cat spoke first,

"What about "Get Back?" It's two syllables, Mitchie's most popular song and it's just fun to say." We all looked and agreed and we all put our hands in and Sam said,

"1, 2, 3!" and we all yelled,

"Get Back!" and threw our hands in the air. We clapped and Sam said one last thing,

"All of your parents are out there, even Caitlyn's dad, and the staff, so let's make this a good practice. Let's do this!" He said. We all laughed and the musicians walked out and got ready and Caitlyn ran out. She sang her song, then came back in and we did the whole concert. I didn't realize how hot it is to perform. After the whole concert which took about 3 and a half hours we all got back on stage and Sam was in the crowd.

"You guys, that was awesome. I can't wait until this place is filled with 19,000 screaming fans." He said. We all laughed and gave each other high fives. We went back stage and I changed back into my normal clothes. I walked to Caitlyn's dressing room and we decided we wanted to go out to dinner. She knew where the guy's dressing room was and we walked there followed by a security guard. We knocked on the door and went in.

"Hey do you guys want to go out to dinner?" Caitlyn asked them

"Sure, where?" They asked us.

"I don't care, wherever." I said. We walked out of the room and out past all the buses and trucks and into an SUV. We drove to a Mexican restaurant and went in. Lots of fans saw us but Henry kept them away. We went in and were seated immediately and we while we were waiting for our food we were talking.

"So I set up a twitter account and Facebook account."

"That's awesome Mitch, what are the names?" Shane asked me.

"Well my facebook account is MitchieTorres and my twitter account is MTorres. Guess what, I already have a thousand people following me on twitter. In fact I'll tweet right now."

"Same! I'll get the word out about your page." Shane said. I got Twitter on my phone and Tweeted- _Having dinner with some amazing people Connect3. _ I looked at Shane's tweet and it said, _Check out Mitchie Torres's Twitter and Facebook account! _

We ate dinner and walked out and got into the SUV and drove to the hotel. We said goodbye to Shane, Jason, and Nate and went to our hotel room. It was about 10 o'clock by the time we got into our hotel room. I washed my face and put on my pajamas. I was going to take a shower in the morning. I went and into my and fell asleep quickly dreaming about tomorrow, my first concert.


	10. Chapter 9

_This is going to be a long chapter and I am going to switch perspectives. You need to review! I need them to update! _

**Chapter 9**

My alarm clock went off at about 8:30 AM. It was June 31st and our opening day for our tour. I got up and took a quick shower; blow dried my hair and pulled it up into a messy bun. I put on a plaid shirt with a white cami under it and I wore jean shorts and a pair of boots. I grabbed my phone and iPod and headed downstairs with Caitlyn to our SUV. We walked out of the hotel to find some fans waiting there. We stopped and signed a few autographs and then continued into the SUV. The ride to the venue was about 15 minutes long with traffic. When we actually arrived at the venue there were already fans waiting outside the gates. Those were some dedicated fans. I asked Gerald to roll down the window while we were driving so as we past all of them I said,

"Enjoy the show!" and Cat and I waved. They screamed and tried to follow the car but we went into the blocked area. We got out of the car and walked through all the buses and trucks. Overall I think there were 9 tour buses and 17 or 18 trucks with equipment.

We walked though all the buses and through the huge garage door, through all the backstage hallways, through the huge room with all the crates and up the staircase to the stage. We walked onto the stage and Cat and I sat on one of the platforms and waited for everyone else. Stage call was at 9 which meant all the dancers, singers, and performers had to be on the stage to make sure they were there and so we could make sure the stage was fine. Surprisingly everyone showed up by 9 and Ronnie sat next to me, Carly next to Cat and Hanna was talking to one of the chorographers about some of the dance steps. Sam jumped onto the stage and started talking,

"Hey guys. You pumped for opening night?" He yelled and we all cheered. "Good. Stay pumped. Now your real sound checks don't start until about 2 so until then get your voice warmed up, review your moves, make sure your up here and ready for your sound check, and finally lunch is being served at 11 so until then there is a snack bar in catering. Okay? Cya soon." He said getting off the stage and about 3 people ran up to him asking him questions. Everyone stood up and Cat went over to KD and J-man because they were the two dancers who did the dance with her to her song "Make History." I got up and walked to my dressing room. I turned on the TV and started to watch Sabrina the Teenage Witch. I heard a knock on my door and Shane was there.

"Hey Shane. What's up?" I asked him.

"We're getting a little electric scooter race thing going, me, Jason, Nate, Cat, Ronnie, Derek, J-Man, and Hanna. Wanna join?" He asked me.

"Sure. Sounds like fun!" It was about 10 or 10:30 and I followed Shane through the backstage out to the huge parking lot next to the venue that was still closed off before the concert. There were more fans standing at and around the gate because I guessed that Shane tweeted that he was going out to play. The fans screamed when Shane came out and they all had cameras out.

Nate, Cat, Ronnie, Derek, Jason, and J-Man were already there. They each had an electric scooter. I ran over to Cat who had two because one of them was mine. We all got to pick one out before the concert and my happened to be purple. Cat's was yellow, Nate's was green, Shane's was black, Ronnie's was pink, J-Man's was red, Derek's was blue and Jason's was orange. They had set up a line of cones to map out the course. It was around majority of the parking lot and curved to make it harder.

"Mitchie you're going down." Cat said.

"Yeah Mitch, get ready to eat my dust." Jason said.

"Watch out Mitchie, Ronnie's coming through." Ronnie said.

"Do you really think you can beat me?" J-Man said. I smiled and look at him.

"It's on." They all laughed because it was the title of one of our songs. Henry was out there and so were a lot of security guards.

"The rules state, you must complete 3 laps around the track in order to win! Ready, Set, Go!" Henry yelled. With that we all started going and Nate got started last. The bikes when about 15 miles per hour. Cat and J-Man were tied for 1st the first lap, then J-Man fell behind and Ronnie caught up in the second lap, then in the last lap Ronnie fell behind and Jason and I caught up to her and we crossed the finish line, only to have Caitlyn cross it first.

"I won!" Caitlyn yelled. Ronnie laughed and jumped on her back. We all laughed and Nate was last.

"Nate, what happened? I like lapped you." Jason said. Nate made a death glare at Jason and he shut up. We decided to go and sign stuff for the fans. We walked over and they were all screaming. Some of them were too far back so we just waved to them. Most of them were cheering for Connect Three but some called Cat and I over. We signed booklets, Tee-shirts, took pictures and just listened to them be like "Oh my god, I love you! Nate will you marry me?" and crazy stuff like that. We rode our scooters for about 30 minutes and then we signed for about 15 minutes. Henry called us all back and we said goodbye to the fans and walked back inside.

It was about 11:20 when we went into the cafeteria.

We went through the line and got food. They have so much food it's not even funny. They have mac 'n' cheese, pasta, ribs, chicken, salad, fruit, pizza, basically, you name it, and it's there. I sat with Shane, Jason, Nate, Cat, and Henry. The dancers had to practice their dances. We ate and talked for about an hour before we went back to our dressing rooms to stretch, do vocal exercises and stuff. Victor came into my room and brought his portable keyboard. He started doing vocal exercises with me and we continued with them for about 45 minutes so I would be good and ready. Cat had her sound check first, and then I had mine, then Connect Three.

_**Caitlyn POV**_

My sound check started at 1:30 and only lasted about a half an hour. All I had to do is sing one of my songs and talk to the sound guys to make sure it was okay. After my sound Mitchie had hers and hers took about an hour. While she was doing her sound check I was either in my dressing room or with Nate and Jason in their dressing room playing video games. When Mitchie was done, it was Connect Three's sound check. CT (Connect Three)'s sound check last about an hour. By the time they were done it was only about 15 minutes until the Sound Check Party which is when about 100 or 200 lucky fans get to come in before the show get to hear us perform a song or two, ask us questions and then get a meet and greet. The party starts at 4:15 and lasts until about 5. It was about 4:15 and we were still down in our dressing rooms. A person came around and knocked on our doors telling us it was time to go up. Mitchie came out of her dressing room the same time as me. She was wearing her same outfit only her hair was done, not completely done but it was down and looked natural. We walked up the steps and behind the stage to where the fans could not see us. Sam was on stage and we could hear him.

"I just wanted to let you know we are going to have some fun today!" The crowd cheered. Mitchie looked at me like she was nervous but I smiled to calm her down. "So to start off our party, give it up for Caitlyn Lake and Mitchie Torres!" He said and the crowd screamed. I grabbed my microphone which was silver and was covered with rhinestones. Mitchie's microphone was black and covered in black rhinestones. We walked out and the crowd screamed. There weren't that many fans, probably only the first 4 rows were filled across the entire stage. We waved as we walked out and they were still screaming.

"Welcome to the 2010 Connect Three Feeling Alive Sound Check Party!" I said into the microphone. They kept cheering. Mitchie and I were both smiling.

"I'm Caitlyn Lake and this is my best friend Ms. Mitchie Torres!" The crowd screamed and clapped again. "Mitchie, why you tell these people what's going to happen."

"Well, Caitlyn and I are both going to sing a song for you then we have a small Q and A session then we bring out Connect Three!" The crowd screamed louder than before.

"May I say before we get started that this is everyone's first concert of the tour and Mitchie's and I's first concert ever!" The crowd screamed again. They were all clapping, hollering, smiling and taking pictures.

"Now, without further a-do give it up for Caitlyn Lake!" Mitchie said walking off the stage to backstage. The crowd was screaming again and J-Man and Derek came out and the music started to "Make History."

_where ya wanna go?  
where ya wanna go?  
who ya gonna?  
who you wanna be?  
Whatcha gonna do?  
where ya wanna go?  
Who you gonna be?  
Who you wanna be?  
Who ya gonna be?  
when ya?when ya?  
when ya gonna say?  
whatca gotta say?  
where ya wanna go?  
where ya goin'?  
hey..  
_In the beginning I started doing the dance with them but eventually I stopped and walked down the runway and bent down and touched the fan's hands. I was having such a fun time and loving it. After my song finished they yelled and clapped. I smiled and waved to some of them. Mitchie walked out and was clapping too.

"Wow, it's going to be hard to top that." She said.

"I bet you could do it. So why don't we see? Give it up for Mitchie Torres!" I said walking off the stage. I heard song "Trainwreck" start and I waited back stage. A woman came up to me and handed me a bottle of water and I took a couple drinks of it. She handed me two water bottles to take on stage; one for me and one for Mitchie. Some sound people came up and changed wires around from my ear to the box, changed volume and such. After Mitchie's song was over. I walked out with the water bottle and set them on the back ground singer's platform.  
"Wow Mitch, I think you topped it." I said smiling. She smiled too and J-Man and Ronnie walked out onto the stage too.

"So, uh, do you guys have any questions?" Mitchie said. Just about everyone's hand went up. Mitchie picked the first one.

"Umm Mitchie what's it like backstage? Is it glamorous?" The fan asked. Mitchie looked at all of us and we shook our heads no. Mitchie started to talk,

"Actually no, it's not glamorous at all, it's a lot of really long hallways and they're really confusing. Nothing glamorous." She said. I picked the next fan.

"I was wondering if you guys are close with your dancers or if you like barely know them." She asked. J-Man grabbed the mic from me and said,

"Aw no man. I don't have anything to do with these girls; I'm just here for the food." He said. The crowd laughed and Mitchie said,

"Caitlyn, would you mind taking the mic from J-Man?" I smiled and took it back.

"Yeah, we are all super close, I mean we spend every waking moment together. Oh by the way, this is J-Man and that is Ronnie." The Q and A session went on for about 6 or 7 minutes and then it was over. We went back stage to find the boys getting ready to go on stage. The boys walked onto stage and the crowd went wild. I went back to my dressing room to do my hair and makeup for the actual show. My hair stylist Richelle came in and since it was an outdoor venue and like 95 degrees she pulled my hair into a pony tail and curled the pony tail. It took about 20 minutes to finish my entire hair and makeup.

By then it was about 5:00 Mitchie and I went to Catering and had dinner. It took us about 40 minutes to eat because we were talking about how much fun the Sound Check was. The boys came in right as we were getting up. Since this was our first concert I was included in the Meet 'n' Greet but I wouldn't be included at every concert. The meet 'n' greet started at 6:10 but since the doors open at 5:30 the meet 'n' greet is in the smaller venue. The only way we could get there is by walking across an open path but people would see us so we actually had these crates that have a chair in them and a couple fans and we were pushed to the other arena. We took pictures with each fan and then we were pushed back to the main arena. It was 7:28 and I started at 7:30. I was super nervous. I heard Nate come up behind me.

"I'm so nervous." I said.

"Cat, you're going to do great. You're making every single person out there laugh, smile, and have a good time. Even if you mess up, laugh about it. Just have fun." He said giving me a hug. Mitchie, CT, and all the dancers and singer came up and we formed a huge circle. Sam talked first,

"I hope everyone has a great show tonight, but most importantly, have fun." He said. We all put our hand in and Sam said,

"Get Back on three. 1, 2, 3…" And we all yelled "GET BACK!" It was 7:30 time for the concert to start but before I went Mitchie grabbed my arm.

"Good luck." She said and I smiled. I took a deep breath and walked out onto the stage.


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

_Caitlyn POV_

Before I walked in the view of everyone I got to see the crowd. There were so many people I couldn't even see the faces of the one's in the back. For some reason when I saw the crowd I didn't get nervous I just got really pumped up. It was still light outside so I didn't have a lot of colorful lights on me but I did have a spotlight. I smiled big and I ran out on the stage waving.

"Hello San Francisco! How are you doing tonight?" I said. The crowd screamed really loud. "I am Caitlyn Lake and this is Connect Three's Feeling Alive tour opening night!" The crowd went wild again. A lot of the people were holding posters about CT and Mitchie a couple said my name but not many. "I hope you are all doing well because we are going to have an awesome opening night. What do you say?" They all screamed again. Most of them were taking pictures. "Why don't I get our dancer's out here and we can get this party started!" I said. They crowd yelled and clapped. J-Man and KD walked out on stage and so did the backup singers. They went to their places and the music started. We started dancing to it and then we started singing. I looked out to the crowd and a lot of the people were up dancing. When I got the part when I said "Hey everybody on your feet" I stopped dancing and I point at the crowd and yelled "Come on!" I continued singing and dancing until I got the last verse. On the last verse I walked down the runway and touched the people's hands that were on the stage. They were all taking pictures. When the song ended everyone cheered.

"Now that was pretty good but I saw some people sitting down, come on! Wake up!" I said smiling. I looked over at J-Man and he nodded. "Hey J-Man, I know how we can get these people woken up."

"How do we do that, Caitlyn?" J-Man asked as if he didn't know.

"Well, first I need some volunteers from the audience." When I said this both of us looked out to the crowd, at the same time, and the crowd screamed. I looked out into the crowd and all the front people were jumping up and down. I pointed to one girl who had red hair and a cute black and white dress on. J-Man picked a guy. Both the people ran around backstage and appeared on stage. I went over to the girl first, "Hi, I'm Caitlyn what's your name?" She answered with

"Heidi." I went over to the guy and did the same and his name was Justin.

"Okay now I want you guys to help us out here. Have you guys heard the song It's On?" They both nodded yes. "Okay well we need you to help us out with the song. We need both of you and all of you out in the audience to play air guitar!" They smiled. "Now here's what you do." I put my hands up as if I were playing the guitar.

"Okay, hold your hands like this and pretend to strum it." They both started doing it. "Now when I say go your going to move the guitar as if you were pointing and its going to go left, right, left right, left, right left, right, up, down, up down, up, down, up, down, freestyle. And then you just repeat it. You guys ready to try?" I ask the audience. They cheered. "Hey Kyle give us a beat!" I said to the drummer. The beat started and I said, "5, 6, 7, 8" and we started doing it. They were getting into it. "Come on, ladies whip your hair, you have it for a reason." We did it for a little bit and Kyle stopped. "Thank you so much Heidi and Justin. I want you guys to stick around; we have a surprise for you." I said smiling and two security people escorted them off stage. "Now in just a little bit you are going to here the wonderful, Mitchie Torres!" They all screamed. "But before that, we put together a little show of Mitchie and Shane's movie. Enjoy!" I said running off stage. The behind the scenes footage and interviews came on from "Little Sister" When I got off stage someone handed me a bottle of water and took my microphone. I walked down the steps, back towards the dressing rooms and knocked on Mitchie's door. She opened it and said,

"Cat! You were amazing!" and then she gave me a hug.

"Aw thanks, but how did you know?" I asked. She pulled me inside and there was a TV with the concert stage on it. "That's so cool. But I actually have to go rest and eat. Good luck!" I said giving her a hug and leaving.

_Mitchie POV_

After Cat left I got really nervous. I had never performed for more than 200 people and now they're going to be 14,000-18,000 people. I looked at the clock and I still had about 10 minutes before I went on. I walk out of my dressing room and went to Shane's room. He opened the door.

"Mitch, you ready to be awesome?"

"Well, I'm really nervous." I said being honest.

"Mitchie your going to do great." He said smiling and pulling me into a hug. He kept me in the hug and said, "Whatever happens, just have fun and know I'm always here for you, okay?" I smiled and said,

"Thanks, it really means a lot." He kept his arms around me and the intercom system came on and said,

"Mitchie Torres and backup singers to the stage." I smiled and Shane I gave him a quick kiss and followed Henry through the hallways to the stage. When I got to the stage I caught a glimpse of the people. There were so many people, I got incredibly nervous. It had gotten darker so I would have light on me. The video that was on went off and I was ready to go on. I got up on the platform the moves out onto the stage, through the screen. I stood there waiting for the music for "Get Back" to start and tried to calm myself down. The music started and my head shot up. The screen split apart and the platform started moving forward. I started to sing the words and I saw the crowd. All I could hear was screams and everyone was jumping up and down. When the platform got to the point it stopped moving, I stepped off and started running around the stage.

"I wanna get back to the old days, when the phone would ring, and I knew it was you!" I walked down the runway and touched the people hands that were on the stage. I walked back up the stage and to my backup singers and sang with them. When the song ended I was in the middle of the stage. The crowd went wild.

"Thank you! How's everyone doing tonight?" I asked the crowd. They all screamed. "I hope you guys are having an awesome time because so far I am too. I just wanted to say this is my first concert, ever!" When I said this the whole room screamed. "Im going to take it a little slower for the next two songs," I said, one of the stage managers, who I think his name is Mark, brought my guitar out and handed to me, "Thank you, if you guys know the words, sing along." I said smiling. The music started for "Don't Forget" and after that was over it went right into "Catch Me." When I finished everyone cheered and I handed my guitar off stage. I had a water bottle on stage and I took a drink of it.

"Before I do my next song, let me see some of these signs you made." Everyone who had a sign that said Mitchie held it up. "These are some pretty awesome signs." I looked at more of them and one of them said "Mitchie I have a Muffin!" "I found my favorite, Muffin!" I said pointing to that sign. "How about I sing one of my personal favorites, Trainwreck?" everyone cheered. The music started and I sang. When the song was over everyone cheered. "I will be back shortly but until then watch some behind the scenes at our dance rehearsals." I said running off stage. I had about 3 minutes until the video was over and Cat and I would sing "Can't back down" I ran to my dressing room and changed clothes and Crystal was there trying to fix my hair quickly. After about 2 minutes I ran back up to stage and Cat and all the dancers were already there.

"Ready?" Mark said to us. We all nodded and ran out onto stage. The crowd screamed again and I said,

"Hello again! Now I don't know how many you know this but Caitlyn and I have been in dance rehearsals for this song and another one for 3 weeks before this. So you better like it!" I said laughing. The music started and we did "Can't Back Down." After it was over Cat said,

"Are you ready for Connect Three?" The crowd cheered louder than before. "Then give it up for Shane, Nate, and Shane Gray!" She said running off stage. The light went off and the music for "Feeling Alive" went on. Cat and I ran backstage and squealed.

"That was so much fun!" We both said. Then we both went into our dressing rooms to change for "It's On."


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

_Mitchie POV_

Cat and I walked back to our dressing rooms and went our separate ways. As I was sitting in the chair while Crystal was doing my hair, my mom was looking at a magazine. I was texting Cari back home and also texting Annie and Ashley. I kept glancing up at the screen showing Shane, Nate, and Jason. They all looked so natural up there. Crystal was fixing my curls and touching up my makeup for "It's on." I had changed into a pink and orange floral dress with gold sandals. After she was done I put my cell phone on the makeup table and walked out of my dressing room and walked through the hallways back upstairs to the sound room.

"Hey Gary." I said turning around. He continued to put a wireless microphone on me because I could not hold a microphone for this dance. I was drinking a bottle of water as he was adjusting everything. When he was finished I walked up behind the stage where Cat, J-Man, Ronnie, and Hanna were. All the other dancers were on stage with CT.

"Hey guys!" I said smiling they all smiled and said "Hey" back. We were all waiting for the cue to come out on stage.

"Now let's welcome back Mitchie Torres and Caitlyn Lake!" Jason said. The crowd screamed and Cat and I walked out onto the stage waving. We walked over and gave a hug to each of the guys. I walked to Nate first and hugged him, then Jason, and then Shane who was standing farthest from where we walked on. I don't think anyone but me or Shane noticed but he definitely held me a little longer then Cat. I looked up at him a he gave me a wink. I walked back over to the middle of the runway as people took pictures.

"How are you doing San Francisco?" I yelled to the crowd. The crowd started screaming and cheering as loud as they could. Cat walked up behind me,

"Okay, that was a little weak; let's hear how loud you can really be!" Cat said putting her ear towards the crowd. The audience screamed louder than before and Cat clapped her hands. "That's what I'm talking about." We walked back to the stage, off the runway, and Jason was standing there with a guitar. I went over and put my arm on his shoulder and said,

"You know what Jason?"

"What Mitchie?"

"What do you say we get another song started?" When I said this, the crowd screeched and cheered.

"It's On Mitchie." Jason said as the intro to the song. J-Man started for the song,

"Drums!" Kyle started playing the drums for his solo. "A little guitar please!" He said and Jason and Nate both started with solos. "One, two, three four!" Then I started singing my line.

_I hope you're ready for the time of your lives_

_Just look at me, I put a gleam your eye_

_Buckle up, we're gonna take you for a ride _

As I sang we all started doing the dance for the song. Nate and Jason were playing the guitars and Shane on the high platform clapping his hands over his head getting the crowd to clap their hands. When we got the refrain Shane came down and did the dance with us as well. When J-Man yelled "Drums!" I said,

"Give it up for my man Kyle!" And Kyle did a drum solo. After the drum and guitar solo we dance to the refrain again but for the last refrain we all walked down the runway and touched the people's hands and did the dance on the runway. As we finished the crowd screamed and hooted. We stood there and smiled for a moment to catch our breath and then the music started to "Heart and Soul" Connect Three's song. We stayed out while they sang it. We sang back up to it and did a dance to it and just helped get the crowd pumped up. As the song came to an end Shane yelled,

"Give it up for Caitlyn Lake and Mitchie Torres!" Everyone cheered and we waved as we ran off the stage. Backstage hands came up to us as we walked of and took our microphones off and handed us water bottles. We both smiled and hugged each other. We walked back to our dressing rooms and this time Caitlyn came into mine. We sat down on the couch and started talking about how amazing the concert was. We watched Connect 3 do the rest of their songs which took another 45 minutes and then we were called back to the stage.

"Mitchie Torres and Caitlyn Lake to the stage please." We heard over the intercom. We walked behind the stage again while they were starting "Burning Up" which was the closing song. We went out with Henry because he does a rap part on their song. They got to the part and Henry walked out on stage and we followed behind him. The crowd screamed when they saw Cat and I walk back onto the stage. Nate and Shane both smiled knowing we were back on stage. We were carrying microphones this time and we actually joined in singing Burning Up. As the song ended Henry waved and walked off stage while the five of us stage on it. The band was playing a long outro with a crazy guitar solo and crazy drum solo.

"Thank you so much guys!" Shane said walking to the middle of the stage. We all followed suit and got in a line and put our arms around each other and bowed. The crowd screamed knowing the concert was over and we started to walk off the stage. We all waved at them and finally reach the end of the stage and walked down the stairs. When we got to the bottom of the stairs we did a group hug with the 5 of us.

"Amazing! Amazing!" Sam said coming up to us. "That was literally amazing! Great opening night. I can now officially say this concert tour is epic." He said smiling. We all high fived each other but when I high fived Nate I missed and we did a lower high five.

"Wow that was a fail at a high five." Nate said. I laughed and we all started to walk down to our dressing rooms to get anything we wanted to take on the bus. As we were walking through the hallways people were running around trying to get everything packed up and ready to leave within a few hours. Shane, Nate, and Jason went to collect a few things and so did Cat and I. As I was grabbing my cell phone, magazines, laptop, and a few other things I heard a knock on the door. I turned around and saw my mom standing in the doorway.

"Mom!" I said giving her a hug. She hugged me back.

"Mitchie sweetie that was amazing! You did so well! I am so proud of you!" She said hugging me again. I smiled knowing she was proud of me. "I have a surprise for you." I pulled away from her and asked,

"What is it?" I was very curious.

"I'm coming on the rest of the tour with you." She smiled. I was in shock.

"Oh my god are you serious?" I said with so much excitement in my voice. She nodded her head and smiled. I jumped and gave her another hug. "Mom, I'm so excited! Thank so so so much!" I yelled.

"You're welcome Mitchie." She said smiling. I pulled away from the hug and she said, "I have to go set up my bunk on the bus because I'm staying with Shane's mom and a few other women so I will see you at the next hotel. Goodnight Mitchie." She said smiling and walking out.

"Good night mom!" I said yelling after her. Once I had all my things packed up I walked out of my dressing room followed by a security man and went looking for Shane. I walked to his dressing room to find it empty. _Did he leave already?_ I thought to myself when I felt someone slip their arms around me. I jumped and turned around to find Shane smirking at me. I turned around to face him and said, "I thought you had left without saying goodbye."

"Our buses are right next to each other, I wanted to walk with you." I smiled and leaned in for a kiss and he leaned back.

"Get a room!" I heard Jason yell from down the hallway. We stopped and laughed and he took my hand and we started walking out to our buses with Jason, Nate, and Cat. Ronnie, Hanna, and Carly were already on the bus. As we were walking out some very dedicated fans were standing as close as they could to see us get on our buses. When we walked outside they started screaming and taking pictures. White lights kept flashing and we waved at them and got into our buses heading for Seattle.

**Okay guys, you all probably hate me because I haven't updated in like a year and I'm so super duper sorry! Please forgive me. I had a chapter written but then my computer crashed and I lost it and had writers block. I'm having writers block for this story a lot and need your help! Please let me know any ideas you might have! Any at all! Please review too! I love the long reviews *wink, wink* I'm so sorry and I will finish this story. Thank you if you stuck with me this long. **** I love you all!**

**~Jill~**


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Mitchie POV

"_Mitchie! Mitchie!" I heard people calling my name. I looked around to find hundreds of fans standing behind me. "Mitchie! Mitchie!" I smiled and waved at the fans while they all jumped and screamed. All of a sudden paparazzi started to take my picture and I wondered why. I looked around and saw some of my fans pointing down at my body; that's when I realized I forgot to wear clothes. I was standing in my underwear and bra… "Mitchie! Mitchie!" _

"Mitchie! Mitchie! Wake up!" I heard someone say while tugging on my shoulder. My eyes snapped open and I realized it was only a dream. "We're at the hotel come on." Cat said jumping off my bunk and grabbing her cell phone. I jumped out of my bunk and looked around.

"Cat what time is it?"

"It's about 4:30." She said. We grabbed our cell phones and walked out of the tour bus and into our hotel in Seattle. We didn't have to check in so we just went straight up to our rooms. Cat and I had separate rooms this time so I went into my room and gently drifted back to sleep.

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! _I opened my eyes and groaned hearing my alarm clock go off. I hit the off button on my phone and got up out of bed seeing it was 7:00. I whipped out my cell phone and got on twitter and wrote _Late nights and early mornings… gotta love being on the road. Don't forget about my live chat today! _I closed my phone and took a shower before someone knocked at my door.

"Who is it?"

"The woman who gave birth to you!" I smiled and opened my door and my mother came marching into the room. "Mitchie come on we have to go! You can dry your hair in the car let's move." My mom said walking out of the room. My mom can be so stressed even when there is nothing to stress about. I walked downstairs and out to the SUV that was waiting to find a few fans standing there with cameras. I had a hoodie on with the hood up because my hair was wet and I got in the car. I pulled out my phone and tweeted: _Looking forward to Seattle's concert tonight! Who's coming out?_

About a half hour later we arrived at the Seattle arena. This arena was indoors and seated about 21,000 people. After I got out in the back of the stadium, a security man came up to me and led me to my dressing room. I blow dried my hair and fixed my curls and put on makeup because my live chat was at 12:30. When it got to be 10AM I walked to catering and got some food and looked for either Cat, Shane, Nate, or Jason but I couldn't see anyone. I ate my food and talked to Ronnie before getting up and going to find Shane.

"Mitchie your chat starts in an hour remember." Marie said to me.

"Yeah, where should I go for that?"

"Well I set up a couch and the camera in one of the huge equipment rooms. Henry will show you where it is." Marie said smiling and walking off. I nodded and continued my search for Shane and tweeted: _Live chat in 1 hour! Trying to find a very important person in a huge arena. Wish me luck! _

At about 12:25 I still couldn't find anyone. I sighed and Henry came up to me, "Mitch it's time for you live chat."

"Thanks Henry…" I said being led to the room "Hey Henry have you seen the guys or Cat today?" He shook his head and I nodded and followed him to a room with ceiling about 50 feet high and crates and equipment everywhere. I pulled out my phone and tweeted: _5 minutes! Tune into #CambioChat _I saw the couch and a camera in front of it and two people standing around it, one of them being Marie. I walked over to and saw them turning the camera and trying to make it perfect. Marie came up to me and said,

"Okay so you will sit there and your fans will be able to see you and ask questions live and you can see them on that iPad." She said pointing to an iPad one of the people were holding.

"Sounds easy enough." She smiled and I followed her behind the camera. I quickly tweeted:_ Behind the camera! Get ready! _

"Okay you can go now Mitchie." I stepped forward and sat down on the couch and I smiled at the camera. Marie came over and handed me the iPad and said, "Just scroll to see the questions." I nodded and said,

"Hey everyone it's Mitchie and I am here in Seattle at the arena that we are performing in tonight and I am ready to hear what everyone has to say and ask so don't forget to ask questions. Let's get started." I smiled and looked down at the iPad and saw questions flying by so fast.

_JillBeans: Shout out to Jill in Hawaii! _

_HeyKelley123: Say hi to all of your Brazil fans! _

_MitchieFan1: Where are you in the stadium? _

After these three I said, "Hey Jill in Hawaii!...Umm… Hey to all of my Brazil fans….Where am I in the stadium? Oh that is a really good question. Honestly I don't really know, it's some kind of uhh equipment room but the place is huge." I laughed and saw another question

_DuncanDawg34: Mitchie did you do your hair? I love it!_

"Aw thank you. Oh and yes I did my own hair today." I quickly scrolled to find more questions but the questions were coming way too fast. "Wow you guys have a lot of questions." I laughed and tried to find more.

_ShmitchieLover: Did you write your song Trainwreck about someone? _I smiled knowing I wrote the song about Shane and said,

"Yes I did write Trainwreck about someone, I'm not going to tell you who, but yes I wrote that about someone." I smiled and answered a few more questions before I heard voice and looked up and saw all the Connect 3 boys walking in. I smiled and laughed. Marie signaled that they were coming to chat too. I nodded and said,

"We have some very special guests, Connect 3." They walked from behind the camera and Nate bent down and gave me a hug as did Jason. Shane gave me a hug and kissed me on the cheek and sat down next to me.

"Now before we start with the questions about Connect 3 I would like to say these boys are very good at hiding because I have been looking for you guys all morning."

"We had a photoshoot." Nate said sitting down next to me as well.

"Oh… that explains it." They all laughed and I had the iPad and saw a question,

_LittleSisterFan1: Mitchie are the guys nice to you or do have to beat them up? _I smiled and laughed and said, "This girl asked if you guys are nice to me?"

"We are perfect angels around Mitchie." Jason said.

"Yeah right." I said and everyone laughed. "It's just like any other friends we pick on each other but we don't mean anything by it."

"That's what you think." Jason said chuckling. I took a pillow off the couch and hit him with it playfully.

"Okay now moving on." I said smiling.

"Guys I have a serious question." Shane said really serious. We all looked at him,

"What is it?" I asked him looking concerned.

"Should I eat this Cliff bar now or later?" We all laughed and he opened it and took a bite of it.

_C3Lover4Ever: Does Jason or Nate have a girlfriend? _

Shane laughed when he read this question and said, "Guys C3Lover4Ever wants to know if you two have girlfriends." I smiled and looked at the two of them. They both remained quiet before I said,

"Well let's just say Nate is no longer single." I smiled and questions started pouring in about who his girlfriend is. _MitchieFan221: Mitchie do you have any more songs coming out? _

"This person wants to know if I have any songs coming out." I said pointing at the screen.

"Nope, Mitchie is done with music. Forever." Jason said. He said forever in a low deep voice.

"Now you all know who pulls the pranks around here and is the annoying jokester." Shane said and we turned our head and looked at Jason.

"What me? No!" Jason said in a sarcastic tone.

"Anyway, yes I do have more songs coming out and they will actually be coming out on an album sometime in the next few months." Jason grabbed the iPad from me and said,

"This person wants Shane and Mitchie to keep their PDA to a minimum around me. " Nate laughed and I grabbed the iPad.

"No one really said that." I looked on the screen and saw the question and said, "Someone really did say that…Wait a second, Jason that's your screen name!" He laughed and I rolled my eyes. Shane took the iPad and said,

"This girl named Izzy wants to know what flavor my Cliff bar is…"

"Well Izzy…" I started to say but before Shane could cut me off I took a bite of the Cliff bar in Shane's hand and said, "Its black cherry almond. My favorite is the peanut butter chocolate."

"Mitchie!" Shane said looking at the Cliff Bar. I smiled and he said, "You'll pay for that one later." I laughed and looked up and saw Marie was giving me the single to finish.

"Okay guys I hope you have enjoyed this chat and we will see you all next time!"

"Bye!" The four of us said while waving. After about 10 seconds we stopped and it was silent before I said, "Umm is the camera off?" Everyone laughed and little did we know the camera was not off.

We all got up and had our sound check. Once our real sound checks were over it was time for our Sound Check Party. The sound check party was fun but Cat seemed a little out of sorts during it.

"Cat are you alright?" I asked her when we got off stage.

"Yeah I'm just not feeling that good."

"So that's where you were this morning. I was trying to find you!" I said. She gently smiled and said,

"Yeah I was in my hotel room…getting sick." Cat said.

"Aw Cat I'm sorry." I gave her a hug and she went back to her dressing room to lay down. As I was walking back to my dressing room Marie ran up to me and said,

"Mitchie I've got very exciting news!"

"What is it?" I asked her excited.

"Well first off all your live chat today had over 15,000 viewers to start, more than Selena Gomez or Miley Cyrus." I smiled big at this not knowing so many people had been watching me.

"Also when we go to New York City next month guess who asked you to be on their show." Marie said excited.

"Who?" I asked wanting to know the answer.

"You get to be on the Ellen Degeneres show!" I was shocked. The Ellen show was one of my favorite shows on television and now I get to be a guest star.

"That's awesome!" I said so excited.

"Also we will be having you go to more radio stations and TV stations because we never knew you were so popular." I smiled not knowing I was that popular either. "Mitchie put it this way, you are almost as famous as the most famous person on Disney Channel." I smiled. I couldn't stop smiling. I was officially a famous celebrity.


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

_Mitchie POV_

I walked into my dressing room to get ready for the concert when I saw Marie sitting on the couch on the phone…

"Yes of course. She will be in Minneapolis next. Yes of course. Thank you so much." Marie hung up the phone and saw me. "Oh Mitchie. I've got some more exciting news." She said smiling to me.

"What is it?" I asked her curious.

"Seventeen Magazine wants you to be the cover girl next month." I smiled and looked at her in shock.

"Are you serious?" She nodded her head and continued,

"Since you're going to be in Minneapolis they are sending people out there to have a photoshoot and interview you. Now I've got to run, get ready and have fun." Marie said walking out and hugging me. I was so excited because 1. Seventeen Magazine was my favorite magazine of all time and 2. Anyone who is on the cover is big. I smiled and sat down on the couch in the dressing room before I heard a knock at the door.

"Come in!" I shouted pulling out my phone. I quickly tweeted _Getting ready for Seattle. Whose excited? #StartTheParty _and looked up to see Shane walking in.

"Hey cuteness." He said walking in and sitting down on the couch next to me. "What'ya doing?"

"Just tweeting my fans. I'm really loving this Twitter thing, I already have 400,000 followers."

"Wow, that's more than I had in a year and a half." He chuckled and said, "So tomorrow we have a day off before our concert in Minneapolis the whole crew is getting together and playing a wiffle ball game for our fans. Wanna play?"

"Yes! That's awesome! But you should know, I happen to have a wicked swing." I smiled and winked before getting up and walking out only to be followed by Shane and a security guard.

"Where are we going?" Shane asked me. "Your sound check starts in 20 minutes."

"I know, I'm hungry that's all." Shane chuckled and I looked at him, "what?" I said smiling.

"Nothing you're just always hungry."

"Yeah, yeah, get over it." I smiled and playful hit him in the stomach. He pulled out his camera and and pointed it at us as we walked.

"Hello everyone, it's Shane here with the fabulous Mitchie Torres right before our Seattle concert. How you doing Mitch?" I smiled and said,

"I'm doing great but I'm hungry." I stopped and so did Shane and I said, "Wait I don't think we're going the right way, Walter are we going the right way?" I asked turning toward another one of our body guards.

"Ladies and Gentlemen this is one of security men, Walter!" Shane said pointing the camera at him.

"Here, follow me." Walter said waving at the camera. I smiled and turned the camera back to us and said, "Every venue is different and every one of them is confusing."

"Speaking of the venue, what is it like being backstage?" Shane asked while following Walter.

"As you can see it is a lot of narrow hallways and uhh dead ends and it's actually nothing glamorous at all. The only fun part is… umm being in my dressing room and on stage when the venue is empty. It's really cool." Shane smiled and was about to say something when we walked into catering. "Well that's all for now! Bye!" I said walking away and quickly going to the food because I was really hungry and I had to start my sound check soon. Shane ended the video and walked over to me.

"I'm going to go get ready but I'll see you on stage." He smiled, kissed me on the head and then left. I grabbed an apple and glass of lemonade before walking back to my dressing room.

Because it was only my sound check my hair was in a messy bun with loose curls hanging out and I had on an over the shoulder graphic-tee on and short jean shorts and brown cowboy boots. I had multiple bracelets on both wrists and the necklace that Cat and Nate gave to me. I had square rhinestones earrings in and I had a metal ball in my cartilage. I walked to our sound room like I did every show and they put the microphone on my back pants line and put a sound device in my ear. I took another drink of my water and waited behind stage. Our director walked up and told me I could go on.

"Where's Cat?"

"She's not feeling well, she won't be in the concert tonight." I immediately felt bad for her because Cat was never sick, I mean never.

"Is she okay?" He nodded and said,

"We have a doctor coming to see her during the concert. She'll be fine, now go on, they're waiting." I nodded and put a smile on my face before walking out onto the stage to see 200 screaming girls. I smiled and put the microphone up to my lips before saying,

"Hello there!" Everyone cheered and took pictures while I walked to the middle of the stage. "How's everyone doing tonight?" Everyone cheered and smiled. "Okay well first I'm going to umm sing a song for y'all and then you guys can, umm ask some questions." I smiled and the band started playing Trainwreck. When I finished everyone cheered and I smiled. The band continued re-tuning their guitars and stuff while I turned back towards back stage. "Guys my mic keeps cutting out." I said looking at Sam who nodded and motioned to take my ear bud out. I turned back to the crowd and put the mic on the mic stand and said,

"Sorry guys, I couldn't hear myself through that song." I smiled while taking my ear bud out. "Do you guys have any questions?" Majority of the hands shot up and I pointed at a girl in the 3rd row.

"I thought that Caitlyn Lake was supposed to perform with you, where is she?"

"Oh umm Caitlyn wasn't feeling great tonight so she isn't going to be performing. Sorry about that." I said gently smiling at the girl. I pointed at the next girl who asked,

"I saw on your twitter that you said "late nights and early mornings," were you out partying or anything?" I instantly replied,

"No!" with a smiled and continued, "When I have a concert, I don't leave the arena until like one in the morning, and then I have to get up at like 4 or 5 and go into the hotel and then get up again around 7 so it's a lot of late nights and early mornings." I smiled again. The girls continued asking questions and during the sound check Gary came up and tried to fix my ear bud but he took it off stage to fix it. I walked off and went back to my dressing room and got ready for the actual concert. That day I wore a yellow top with a white vest over it with the same black pants and black boots. Crystal straightened my hair and I put on black eyeliner and black eye shadow for a shadow eye. When it was time for me to go on I stood on the platform behind stage and started singing. As I sang the platform moved and I got to the middle of the stage and started walking down the steps, as I walked I completely fell and hit the floor with my butt. I started laughing while the band kept playing. I put my hands up to make fun of myself and then laughed it off and got up. The rest of the concert went as planned but halfway through my second song my microphone stopped working and I had to re-do the song. I left the arena at midnight without saying goodbye to Shane and got into my bus heading for Minneapolis.


	15. AN

Hey guys! I know you are all wanting an update and I'm sorry! But I have a mission for you. I have made a twitter for all my stories it is twitter . c om/ MacieRicky27 ; so basically my nickname is MacieRicky27. Anyway I want to do the next chapter with a co-author! That means I need someone to help me write the next chapter. Here's how you can win;

Follow me on twitter

Tweet me and say why you should help with this story

And tell me your great idea for the story

THAT'S IT! NOW GO DO IT!

~Jill~


	16. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

_Mitchie POV_

I gently opened my eyes to find that I was still on the bus. I was confused and poked my head out of the curtain to find all the other girls in the lounge area but Cat. I jumped off my bunk and went over to Cat who was laying in the bed watching "Mean Girls."

"Hey Kitty Cat how you doing?" I asked leaning on her bunk. She sniffled her nose and looked at me. Her eyes were red and puffy, her nose was bright red but the rest of her face was pale and her hair was all messy.

"Eh… I've been better." She said so quiet and muffled I could barely hear it.

"I'm really sorry you feel this way…"

"Don't. I just hate that I'm letting all of you down since I can't sing." She said looking down.

"Cat you're not letting anyone down. I promise you. You just focus on getting better okay?" She nodded and before I got up I asked "Do you need anything?"

"No I'm fine, I think I think I'll just go to sleep." She turned over on her bunk and drifted off to sleep. I stood up from her bunk and walked into the lounge area where Ronnie, Hanna, and Carly where watching TV and Ronnie and Carly were playing cards.

"Hey guys." I said ruffling my hair and yawing.

"Hey Mitch." They all said with a smile.

"Where are we at?"

"Somewhere in Minnesota." Carly said concentrating on her card game. I nodded and sat down next to Hanna and grabbed my lap top off the table next to the couch.

"What are you doing?" Hanna ask glancing over at my computer. I logged onto Twitter and saw I had 779,901 followers. "Oh my god! Is that how many followers you have?" I looked at the number in shock and nodded.

"How is that possible? Just a couple days ago I had 400,000 followers." I asked looking at Hanna.

"I don't know but that's more followers than Connect 3 got in a whole year and a half. Have you checked Youtube or the news lately Mitch?"

"No why?" I asked looking up from Twitter.

"You're all over the news as the instant star, with the big voice, sweet personality, and Mitch they're saying you're as big as Miley Cyrus and getting bigger."

"Oh my God are you serious?" She nodded her head and I looked back at Twitter and saw I had thousands upon thousands of Twitter mentions and messages. I quickly picked some people to follow back and sent a quick tweet.

_MTorres: Wow, I'm completely blown away…779,901 followers? You guys are amazing._

_MTorres: Pray for Caitlyn, she feel sickly ): _

I logged onto Youtube and saw some fanmade videos support "Smitchie" and I saw videos that were all about how much that user loved me. It was so unreal. How could someone love me that much? I clicked on one video and saw the comments

_MitchieRocks1- I love Mitchie so much! I'm her number 1 fan! _

A lot of the comments were like that. But some of the comments were…not as nice.

_MDevin46- Mitchie is an attention whore who is just using Shane! _

_LovingQueen1- Mitchie is ugly and a terrible singer! I hate you! _

I kept reading and saw that there were an equal amount of love and hate comments.

"Mitchie stop reading those." Hanna said trying to take the computer.

"It's fine, trust me." I said putting on a fake smile. She looked at me questioning for a minute before getting and saying,

"We are still about 2 hours away from Minneapolis, I'm going back to sleep. Night Mitch." I nodded and gently smiled before opening the lid to my computer and looking at more videos. I shook off what all the haters were saying and went and changed into skinny jeans, a yellow tank top with a half-over the shoulder top and threw my hair into a messy bun. I tweeted: _Almost to my hotel…finally! Photoshoot later and then CD signing in Minneapolis Main Mall! _ My phone started buzzing and I saw it was Shane.

"Hello Pizza Hut!" I said into the phone.

"Can I get an order of fries and a Dr. Pepper?" Shane laughed into the phone.

"What's up Shane?"

"I know were on Channel 9 news today but what are you doing during the day?"

"I have a photo shoot for Seventeen Magazine why?"

"Well what about tonight?"

"I have CD signing tonight. I'm sorry." I said gently into the phone. Recently with both Shane and I being on the road and both of us being celebrities, we barely have time for each other.

"I feel like I never get to see you anymore… except for on stage."

"I know but the day after tomorrow I'm free, want to do something then?"

"Yes of course. Can't wait to see you." With that he hung up and the bus came to a stop. I looked back and saw all the girls asleep on either the couch or in the bunks. I looked out the window and saw about 50 people, fans and paparazzi waiting for Connect 3. I smiled and grabbed my cell phone and lap top before walking to the bus doors. When the doors opened and the crowd saw it was me I was expecting them to be disappointed and wait for Connect 3 but instead they went crazy. A security guard came next to me and I started walking through the crowd.

"Mitchie! Will you sign this!"

"Mitchie I love you!"

"Can I get a picture with you!" All these things were being yelled at me while multiple flashes were going off. I stopped and signed photos of me and smiled for the cameras. I went up to two girls who had on "We Love Mitchie" shirts and were jumping up and down waiting for me.

"Mitchie will you sign this!" One girl asked handing me the CD.

"Of course." I smiled, "What's your name?"

"Olivia." She smiled and I wrote out her autograph. I turned to the other friend who started crying.

"Aw sweetie don't cry!" I said pulling her into a hug. She sniffled and said,

"Sorry I just wanted to meet you so much because you beautiful and smart and your just perfect." She said crying and covering her mouth with her hand in shock. When she said this I was in shock. No one had ever cried because they saw me, this was a first. It was unreal.

"Aw thank you so much. How long have you guys been waiting?"

"Since 3 in the morning." Olivia replied. I was shocked knowing it was 9 in the morning.

"Thank you both so much. I love you guys." I said before pulling them both into a hug. I posed for more pictures before I had to go get ready for my photo shoot.

"I'm sorry guys I gotta go." I smiled and waved to everyone before going inside, drowning out all the screams. While I was signing the picture I looked around and only saw a few Connect 3 pictures and most was of me. Weird right? I went into my hotel room and took a quick shower and blow dried my hair before leaving once again to go to my photoshoot. This time I had to sneak out the back because even more fans had gathered at the doors and we didn't have time to stop for fans. I got in the SUV and texted Shane while I was driven to a warehouse where I was having my photo shoot. I got out of the SUV to see paparazzi had followed us and jumped out of their vans starting to take pictures of me. I kept my head down while they asked me all sort of questions. I reached the door and went in leaving the paps outside.

"Hi Mitchie, I'm Stephanie, the director of this shoot and I will be conducting your interview. Is it alright if a camera man follows us around so we have so behind the scenes footage to go on our website?"

"Yeah it's fine." I said smiling.

"Great, Kendall here will be your stylist and then he'll lead you to wardrobe okay?" I nodded and I started to follow Kendall and the camera man followed me. Kendall and I made small talk and he started to do my hair in loose curls. I tweeted: _Give it up for Kendall, my stylist today!_ We talked and joked around while the camera filmed me. Kendal was finished and led me to wardrobe where I put on a pink frilly shirt with a black leather jacket over and ripped skinny jean shorts and lots of jewelry. I walked out of wardrobe ready to pose for the camera.

**Merry Christmas Everyone! **

**~Jill~ **


	17. Chapter 15

Kendall was awesome. He was fun and really easy to be around. As the photo shoot went on he would come fix parts of my hair and adjust different things and would crack jokes all the time. I went to do an outfit change and the lady said she would do my interview now. I smiled and nodded, following her to two actor chairs sitting in the one across from Janie. There was a camera behind Janie filming to put on the website as well.

"So Mitchie, tell me what's it like to become an instant star." She stated looking at me and folding her hand. I smiled and replied,

"It's crazy to say the least. I hate using the term star because I'm just a normal teenage girl. I mean just little under a year ago I was sitting in my room dreaming about all this, never thinking it would become a reality for me." She smiled and nodded and continued on with some questions. The one question that stood out to me was,

"Mitchie, obviously you and Shane are no secret but how do you find time together while on tour?" This question stuck out to me because honestly, Shane and I didn't spend much time together on tour. I didn't want to say the wrong thing and have the tabloids blow up so I smiled and said,

"It's hard. We see each other on stage every night but with our bust schedules it's so hard to find time but we do. I'll ride on his tour bus instead of mine and we hang out before and after the show. Whenever we have spare time we are together." I said nodding to reassure my point. She asked me a lot of questions and once the interview was done I had around 2 or 3 more outfit changes before I left to go to the interview on Channel 9 news. I texted Shane and asked him where he was and he said he was on his way to the news station. I quickly tweeted: _Going to be on Channel 9 News in Minneapolis today! Performing and interview. (: _ We got stuck in traffic while Shane and the guys were already there. Right before I reached the station Shane texted me and said, "Hurry inside, we can have some alone time before the show. (;" I smiled and watched as the car stopped. There were fans waiting and my publicist said,

"You can either hurry through them and have some down time before the show or take your time with them." She said talking about the fans. I loved talking to my fans and seeing as many as I could but I told Shane I would come inside and see him. My thoughts were interrupted by the door opening and the fans shouting. I smiled and waved as I got out of the car. There were so many fans, hundreds upon hundreds. I smiled as camera flashes started going off even in the day light.

I began on one side of the crowd, who were held back by grated barriers, and began signing and smiling at pictures when people yelled my name. There was a police officer by me at all times even though I didn't want him there. I went from side to side, all the way down the crowd making sure I saw as many people as I could. Just when I was at the end someone came up to me and said we had to go inside for the show. I smiled at the fans and follow the man inside to the studio where I sat down in a makeup chair. I picked up my phone and saw 6 messages from Shane all wondering where I was. I heard loud footsteps and I saw Shane in my mirror.

"Oh hey Shane." I said smiling and putting my arms out for a hug and kiss.

"Where were you?" He asked angrily.

"I…I was out with the fans. There were so many and I was just seeing them." I spit out stuttering.

"You said you would come spend time with me." He said looking down at me.

"I'm sorry I just wanted to see them."

"And what you didn't want to see me?" He asked shaking his head.

"No, Shane it's not like that I just…" I tried to talk but he continued.

"It's just what? Yeah I know you want to meet as many fans as you can but have you even thought about me recently? Besides being on stage we haven't spent alone time together in 2 weeks Mitchie. 2 weeks." He said holding up two fingers.

"I know Shane but we're just so busy and…" He cut me off once again.

"If you're so busy then why are we together?" My head shot up at his sentence and I felt tears come to my eyes.

"You don't mean that. I love you Shane and you love me. We make it work. It's what we do." I said trying not to show weakness.

"I'm getting tired of trying, because I feel like I always try and you don't try back."

"What are you saying?" I asked him letting a single tear drop from my eye.

"I'm saying I need a break, to think about things." He said looking around the room avoiding eye contact with me. Before I could respond a woman with a headset came up and said,

"We need you guys on set." She said looking rushed. Shane looked at me and I took a deep breath and walked past him holding my head high, but crying on the inside.


End file.
